Out SpellED
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: 300 years ago the Kanker sisters sold their souls to the devil to suck the souls out of children, and they were hung. When Eddy accidentally brings them back, the Peach Creek kids have to stop the Kanker sisters before they steal the lives of many childre
1. Chapter 1: Black Flame Candle Spell

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Hocus Pocus.**

**A/N: Sorry that I was not able to write for so long, I am simply overwhelmed, I will continue with my unfinished stories ASAP!**

**Peach Creek, 1707 A.D.**

* * *

Gerry was fast asleep in his bed, in the bed next to him was supposed to be his little sister, Lauren.

But, something was flying over Peach Creek, it wasn't a bird, or an airplane, they haven't been invented yet, but it was a human being on a broom. Then, a sweet siren song echoed in the sky.

"Come, little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment," Lauren got out of bed; she was in a trance by the song. It also woke Gerry up, but he wasn't in a trance.

"Lauren?" Gerry whispered. He got no answer. He noticed that Lauren was outside. He got dressed and went outside to see that Lauren was heading towards the Park N' Flush area. She was following a hooded figure that was holding a broom. He heard the song again.

"Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic," the figure sang. Gerry's friend Troy came.

"Troy, gather the townspeople, there are witches afoot, I will save Lauren," Gerry said, and he ran off after Lauren. Lauren was taken to a trailer in the middle of the Park N' Flush region.

Gerry looked into the window. There were three old women, one with blonde hair, which brought Lauren to the trailer, a blue haired one, and a red haired one.

"Perfect May, you actually _are_ useful for something," the red haired one said.

"Thank you Lee," May answered. While they were talking, Gerry snuck in and hid behind the bookshelf. Then, the blue haired one got a strange look on her face.

"Lee, I smell a child," the blue-haired one said.

"Really Marie?" Lee asked.

"Yes," Marie answered.

"And what does thou call that?" Lee screamed, pointing towards Lauren.

"A child," Marie answered.

"Yes, some brain you have. Now, let's continue with out spell. We didn't sell our souls to Satan just to talk. Ah, here is my precious book, now, open to the page with the potion," Lee said.

The book opened to a page without anything touching it.

"Let's see. Oil of boil," Lee said, putting a few drops of a liquid into a cauldron. "Dead man's toe. Dead man's toe and make it a fresh one!" Lee commanded.

"Dead man's toe!" May sang. She began dancing around. "Dead man's toe, dead man's toe. Dead, dead, dead, toe, toe, toe, Dead man's toe!" she sang.

"I got it," Marie said, giving it to Lee. Lee sniffed the toe.

"Fresh one," she said, and she threw the toe in. Meanwhile, Gerry was thinking of how to save Lauren.

_'Maybe I should…No, they would zap me dead. Maybe I could…No, I can't fly._ Gerry thought. Then, the three witches gathered around the cauldron.

"One more thing and all is done, add a piece of thine own tongue," Lee instructed. The three of them bit of a part of their tongue, and spit it into the potion. "'Tis read for tasting. One drop of this and her life shall be mine, I mean, ours," Lee said.

She put some of the potion in a large wooden spoon.

"All right girl, open your mouth," Lee instructed, giving the spoon to Lauren.

"No!" Gerry screamed, he ran towards the witches, but when he knocked the spoon down, he noticed that Lauren had already drunk the foul-smelling potion.

"Get him you fools!" Lee instructed Marie and May.

"I knew I smelled another child," Marie said as she and May chased Gerry around the cauldron. Then, Gerry spilled the cauldron on Marie and May, causing them to slip.

"My potion!" Lee cried.

"Lauren!" Gerry cried as he ran towards his sister. But then, Lee shot green lightning bolts towards him, and he fell to the floor, petrified, but he could still see Lauren.

"Lee, look!" Marie said, pointing towards Lauren. Lauren was surrounded by a white glow.

"Sisters, prepare thyselves, 'tis her life force. The potion works, now inhale it," They began to breathe in, and they kept doing it.

Gerry stood up, but it was too late. The wicked Kanker sisters had sucked the life out of Lauren.

"We are young," Lee exclaimed. Now Gerry understood what they did. May lured children in by using her voice, Marie first located children by sniffing them out, and Lee used her magic to create the potion, which would allow them to become younger.

Then, the turned towards Gerry.

"Let's brew another batch," Lee suggested.

"You hags, there aren't enough children in the world to keep thee young and beautiful," Gerry screamed at them, angry.

"Hags? Sisters, did you hear what he called you. What shall we do with him?" Lee asked. "I know. B-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-k!" Lee sang. And her spell book came to her, and she opened to a random page. "Perfect, as usual," Lee said, putting the book away. "His punishment will not be to die, but to live forever, with the guilt of not being able to save his sister.

"As what Lee as what?" Marie and May both asked at the same time.

"Jump back! Twist the bones and bend the back," Lee recited the spell. "Trim him of his baby fat. Give him fur black as black just…" Lee said.

"Like…" Marie continued.

"This…" May finished off. Then, Gerry felt a sharp pain go all over his body, everything went black, and then when he opened his eyes, he discovered that he was a black cat.

"Oh Lee, you are wicked!" Marie said. Then, there was ferocious knocking on their door.

"Witches! Daughters of darkness, open the door!" the Peach Creek resident roared.

"Hide the body!" Lee whispered. Marie covered Lauren's body with a blanket. "Don't get all worked up over nothing! We are just three girls," Lee said.

"Spending a quite morning at home," Marie continued.

"Sucking the lives out of little children!" May finished, and then Marie and Lee started choking her as the townspeople came in.

Later 

"Lee Kanker?" Gerry's father asked Lee.

"Yes?" Lee responded calmly.

"I will ask thee one final time," Gerry's father told her.

"Yes?" Lee responded again.

"What has thou done with my son Gerry?"

"Gerry, hmmm," Lee thought, although she knew what had happened.

"Answer me!" Gerry's father asked.

"Well, I don't know, cat's got my tongue!" Lee joked, and May and Marie joined in with her laughter. The three of them were about to be hanged for witchcraft.

"Listen, this is terribly uncomfortable," May said, talking about the noose around her neck. Lee noticed that someone was holding her spell book.

"Sisters, sing. Ahhhh," Lee began.

"Ahhhh," Marie continued.

"Ahhhh," May finished. Then, they began to sing the same satanic prayer. "Thrice I with mercury purify and I spit upon the twelve table," they sang.

"Don't listen to them! Cover your ears!" Gerry's father screamed. Everybody covered their ears, and the one who was holding Lee's book dropped it, and the book opened to a page that was titled **'To Bring Thyself Back From The Dead'**.

Lee gave out a sigh. The townspeople took their hands off of their ears.

"Fools, all of you! My ungodly book speaks to you! On all Hallow's Eve when the moon is round, a virgin will summon us, from under the ground! We shall be back, and the lives of all the children, shall be ours!" Lee said, reading the spell.

May and Marie joined in on Lee's maniacal laughter, and then, they were hung.


	2. Chapter 2: A Virgin Lit The Candle

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Hocus Pocus!**

**A/N: Happy New Year! (Or at least it will be on January 1****st****, 2008, 12:00 A.M.**

* * *

**Peach Creek, Modern Day**

"I hate teachers! Who invented them?" Eddy screamed while everybody was leaving school.

"Eddy, you can't blame the teacher for getting angry after you threw an apple at the blackboard," Double D told him.

"I thought it was a tomato, nobody gets upset when you throw a tomato at them," Eddy said. "You going trick or treating tonight?" Eddy asked. "I am, my brother told me abut the Kanker Witches, a load of…" Eddy said.

"Gravy!" Ed said, finishing off Eddy's sentence.

"What, you don't believe in witches dorky?" Kevin asked, walking with Rolf and Nazz.

"No it's a load of…"

"Buttered toast," Ed finished for Eddy.

"Witches? I'm scared Sarah?" Jimmy said, shaking in fear.

"There are no such things as witches! And the Kanker witches, come on," Eddy screamed. Then Johnny and Plank came.

"Plank dares you to light the black flame candle that should bring them back from the dead then. In fact, Plank dares you to do it right now!" Johnny said.

"OK then, I'll show all of you that this is all a load of…"

"Gravy," Ed said again, finishing Eddy's sentence, again.

"Very well put Ed," Double D said. They went to the Park N' Flush where the Kanker Witches historic trailer was. They entered it.

"Now, where is this 'black flame candle'?" Eddy asked.

"Over there," Nazz said.

"Oh, one little problem. Where can I find a lighter?" Eddy asked. Everybody searched around, and Rolf found one.

"Good luck dealing with those from the bowels of hell short bodied Ed boy," Rolf told him. Eddy turned on the lighter and lit the black flame candle.

Then, the ground began to shake, and the lights went out, there was a strong wind.

"What just happened?" Double D asked.

"A virgin, lit the candle," Nazz said. Then, there was a wicked cackle coming from outside the trailer.

"Hide!" Sarah yelled. Everybody hid just as the door opened.

It was Lee, Marie, and May Kanker.

"Sisters, we are home," Lee said.

"Yay!" May said in her stupid (normal) voice. "Oh, I knew we left the cauldron on," May said. The Peach Creek kids didn't notice that the cauldron flame turned on when Eddy lit the black flame candle.

Then, Marie came to Lee.

"Lee, I smell children," Marie said. It was a quite voice, but everybody was able to hear it. Especially Jimmy who let out a yelp of terror.

"They're all hiding right behind the bookcase," Marie said. The three of them began to walk towards the bookcase, and then, they knocked the bookcase down, and they found the Peach Creek kids.

"HA, little children, come, we want to play with you," Lee said in her fake motherly voice.

"Go to hell!" Kevin said, knowing the true nature of the Kankers.

"Oh, I've been there thank you. I found it quite lovely," Lee responded. Then, the Preach Creek kids began to run around the trailer.

"May, calm them down!" Marie yelled.

"Come, little children, I'll take thee away, into a land…" May sang, but then, a black cat jumped on her and cut her off.

"Get out of here, I'll follow you!" the cat screamed. Everybody looked at it in awe. "What are you waiting for, get out!" the cat screamed again, and the Peach Creek kids ran out, and the cat followed. They hid behind the window.

"Who, or what are you?" Double D asked.

"I am Gerry, my little sister Lauren was the last of the Kanker's young victims, and when I tried to save her, they turned me into a black cat," Gerry explained.

"So the legends are true," Nazz said in a hushed voice.

"Quite, we may still be able to stop the Kankers, we just have to listen," Sarah said. Everybody listened in.

"Confound it! They escaped!" Lee cried.

"Why are you getting so worked up about it? We'll have the rest of their youth to catch them," Marie said.

"No, we have until the sun comes up on November 1st, which is tomorrow morning. Listen to me good sisters, this curse that I placed when we were hung only works on All Hallow's Eve, tomorrow morning, if we do not suck the life out of one child, we will become dust," Lee explained.

"So, what do we do?" May asked.

"Weren't you listening, we just need to suck the soul out of one child, and we will be good for the rest of eternity!" Lee explained.

"Well, the children that were just here did not get far, but I smell a greater source of children," Marie said.

"Where is it?" Lee asked with interest.

"About 500 miles east of here, it should take no time with our brooms, there are so many children there, we will not have to worry about sucking the life of one for several hundred years!" Marie laughed.

"It's worth it! Gather your brooms sisters! Marie you lead, follow the scent!" Lee laughed, and the sisters got their brooms and flew of into the evening sky.

"500 miles east of here, that's New York City!" Double D cried. "We can't let them steal the lives of all the children in New York City!" Double D yelled.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Eddy asked.

"Fly on brooms?" Ed suggested.

"Shut up lumpy," Eddy yelled.

"Wait, Ed, that's brilliant!" Double D said.

"OK, Double Dorks officially lost it. I elect myself leader now," Kevin said.

"No, he has a point," Gerry said. "Go on," Gerry said.

"Well, to get to New York City by plane at this short notice is almost impossible, but by broom, you heard Marie, it won't take long, but I might get common household brooms and add my homemade jet engine which I have been working on, I have a lot of them, then we may be able to catch up to the Kankers in NYC!" Double D explained.

"Rolf has not heard of such machinery," Rolf said. Double D looked annoyed.

"Follow me," Double D said. "But first, each of you bring me one broom each," Double D said.

Everybody went to their homes and brought a broom each. Double D attached a small chip to each broom.

"There, these chips give the same force as planes do and will allow us to fly on them, and it will give us the same speed as the Kanker's brooms. Now come on, we have a city to save," Double D said. "Everybody get on your brooms!" Double D commanded.

Everybody did as told.

"Ready?" Double D asked. Everybody nodded yes. "Good, go!" Double D yelled. He pressed a button and the kids of the cul-de-sac flew of towards the sky in the same fashion that the Kankers did.

"Next stop, New York City!" Eddy yelled.

The moon came out and the shadows of the cul-de-sac kids were seen flying across it. That gave Peach Creek the nickname '_New American Roswell_'.


	3. Chapter 3: Landing

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Hocus Pocus, the movie of which this story is based of.**

**A/N: First new chapter of 2008!**

* * *

The Kanker sisters were soaring on their brooms all over the United States to get to New York City, where they could steal the lives of all the children to stay young and beautiful (HA) forever.

"How much further Marie?" Lee asked.

"About 100 miles, we should be there in 20 minutes," Marie yelled back.

"Yay! I can't wait to be beautiful again!" May said in her stupid voice.

"We're going to need a lot more children," Marie joked.

But, the Peach Creek kids on their artificial flying brooms were gaining on the Kanker Witches.

"We're 150 miles away from New York City. How's everyone doing?" Double D asked.

"This is rad!" Kevin said. And everybody agreed that they enjoyed flying on these brooms.

"The real Halloween spirit!" Nazz commented.

"So, what's the plan?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Well, when we get to New York, they'll probably be there before us, and it's Halloween, everyone's in costume, how are we going to track them down?" Sarah asked.

"That's a good point," Johnny said, holding Plank while flying on his broom.

"Well, we can't fly over New York City, unless we want to end up on the front cover of _The New York Times_ magazine," Double D said. Then, Double D thought of something.

"Gerry, when you attacked Lee, did you happen to get any of her hair on you?" Double D asked.

Gerry searched himself.

"Yes, one, why does thou ask?" Gerry asked Double D.

"I happen to have a tracking charm with me, if we put in Lee's DNA, we'll be able to track her down," Double D explained.

"Perfect," Eddy said. This time, he was willing to fix the mistake that he had made.

Meanwhile, the Kanker Witches just landed near Madison Square Garden. They saw children walking around in their costumes.

"Lee, something's wrong. I smell children, but I don't see children. I just see these short monsters. I've lost my power!" Marie screamed and she began to cry.

"Snap out of it!" Lee screamed, slapping Marie in the face. "We'll think of something," Lee commented. Then, they came to a deserted alleyway.

"What is this horrible place?" May asked. Then, gangsters came out.

"Yo, bitches, what the hell are you doing in our crib?" one of them asked.

"What did you call us?" Lee asked.

"Bitches, what're you goin' to do about it?" the gangster asked.

Two seconds later the gangsters were hanging of a telephone pole by their feet.

"We're sorry!" One of them yelled.

"Shut up, come sisters. We must find children before the sun comes up," Lee said. Then, they came to a road that was wet due to the recent rainfall.

"'Tis a black river," Marie whispered.

"Perhaps it is not too deep," May said. Then Lee pushed May into the road to see if it was dangerously deep.

May screamed for a moment, and then found that it was firm as stone.

"'Tis firm as stone. Firm as stone, firm as stone, firm, firm, firm, firm, stone, stone, stone, stone, first as stone," May sang and danced idiotically.

"'Tis a river," Lee said in agreement.

And then, the Peach Creek kids landed right near Madison Square Garden.

"Let's begin tracking them down," Double D said, putting Lee's hair in her DNA tracker.


	4. Chapter 4: Master

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Hocus Pocus.**

* * *

"Let's see, my tracking device is pointing us this way," Double D said, and they began to follow it to stop the Kankers. Meanwhile, the Kankers had problems of their own.

"Should I call the children?" May asked.

"We don't even know if there are children, all we see are these little monsters. Marie, you said that there would be a whole boatload of children. Where the hell are they?" Lee yelled at Marie.

"I don't know, the scent is strong around the monsters," Marie said. "Maybe we best consult the master," Marie suggested.

"Yeah, where can we find him?" Lee asked sarcastically. Then, a man dressed up as Satan was laughing in somewhat an evil way while giving candy to trick-or-treators.

"Master!" Lee, Marie, and May said at the same time, and then they walked over to him and began bowing down to him.

"Let me guess, the Kanker Witches?" He said, trying to identify them.

"At your service," Lee told him, thinking he was actually Satan.

"It's been centuries," the man told them, obviously joking. "Well, why don't you come in, come into the non-smoking area," he said, gesturing them to come inside his house.

"I can't believe it's him," May said as they entered.

Meanwhile, the Peach Creek kids were able to follow the Lee's DNA. Then, the tracker lost powers.

"Damn it. Does anyone have batteries on them?" Double D asked. Everyone nodded no, except Rolf.

"Rolf has some batteries," Rolf said.

"May I please have some?" Double D asked.

"Of course brainy Ed boy," Rolf said, and he handed Double D two sausages.

"Rolf, these are sausages, I need batteries," Double D said. "Does anyone have any money?" Double D asked.

"I have twenty bucks," Kevin answered.

"That should buy us some batteries. Let's go," Double D said, and they entered the nearest general store to buy batteries. And now, back to the Kankers.

"Forget the kids, Lee, I'm serving you straight from my cauldron," 'Master' said, giving Lee a candy bar.

"Master I thank thee, but what about the children?" Lee asked.

"We'll get to the children later," 'Master' said, playing along. "Marie, go long!" 'Master' said, throwing another candy bar to Marie. Marie caught it. "Yeah, you could be a tight end," he said, joking. Then, May came to 'Master'.

"Master, would thou dance with me?" she asked, and 'Master' looked up towards the staircase to make sure nobody was watching. Meanwhile, Lee made her way into the kitchen.

"Behold," Lee said, looking at all the knives, ovens, and tenderizing hammers. "A torture chamber," she whispered to herself.

Marie just discovered what a TV was.

"How do they get all those people into that tiny box?" Marie asked herself.

Then, 'Master's' wife came down the stairs.

"Honey, I've lost ten pounds according to the bathroom…" then she stopped what she was saying to discover her husband dancing with May. "Alright, that's it, party's over," she said.

"Honey, have some fun," 'Master' told his wife.

"Shove it Satan," his wife told him sarcastically.

"Ooooh, thou should not speak to Master in such a manner," May told her.

"They call me Master," 'Master' told his wife.

"Wait 'till you see what I'm goin' to call you," his wife told him. "OK tart face, take your Clark bars and get out!" 'Master's' Wife told them.

"Make us," Lee said, coming out of the kitchen. The three of them surrounded her.

"Ralphie! Sick 'em!" And 'Master's' tiny dog chased May, Marie, and Lee out of the house.

"Finally, we got the batteries!" Double D said. He put them in, and the DNA tracking device turned on, and they continued tracking down the Kankers.

"Look, Lee, Master gave me the chocolate covered finger of a man named Clark," Marie said, and she bit into it. "Ewww, it's candy. Why would the Master give us candy?" Marie asked.

"Because he is not our master," Lee concluded.

"He isn't?" May asked.

"No. And these are not monsters either," Lee said, she took the mask off of a trick-or-treator.

"Hey, cool it man," the child said.

"A child!" Marie exclaimed. Then, the child hit them with his candy bag.

"Wierdos!" he yelled out to them, and then he ran away.

"Wierdos," May repeated.

"Sisters, don't you see? All Hallow's Eve has become a night of frolic, where children wear costumes and run amok," Lee explained.

"Amok! Amok, amok, amok, amok, amok…" May sang before Lee punched her in the stomach.

"May, shut up, and fly off into the skies. We will meet you near the alleyway where those brutes that called us bitches were. Sing thy song, and bring the little brats to die!" Lee commanded, and Sarah flew off with her broom.

The Peach Creek kids spotted her.

"That's May! She's about to sing her song," Gerry warned. "Sarah, Jimmy, cover thy ears," Gerry warned them.

"Why?" Sarah asked, frightened.

"May is about to sing the song that lures children to them," Gerry explained. Jimmy and Sarah instantly covered their ears.

Then, May began to sing.

"Come, little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic," sang May.

And the next thing they knew, all over New York City, children were coming over to the alleyway of death.


	5. Chapter 5: Come Little Children

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Hocus Pocus.**

* * *

The children of New York City were following May's sweet siren song of death to the alleyway where the Kanker Witches were, so they could suck out their souls and stay young forever.

"What are we going to do?" Nazz asked in fear.

'I have an idea, but I'm not one hundred percent sure that it'll work," Double D said.

"Well, what is it?" Gerry asked.

"We create a loud screeching noise that gets May's song out of their heads, so they won't want to follow May to the alleyway," Double D explained.

"Huh, that rhymed," Ed said.

"Shut up Lumpy," Eddy told Ed.

Ed began to tear up, and he began to cry. And as he did, his shrieking caused the siren song to be forced out of the children's minds, so they didn't think of it, and they went back to their trick-or-treating.

"Wow, that was unexpected," Kevin exclaimed.

Meanwhile, May had arrived back to the alleyway, where Marie and Lee were finished with the potion.

"May, where are the children?" Lee screamed.

"I began to sing, and they began to walk over, but then some horrible noise stopped them," May explained.

"What's wrong with you? The sun comes up in four hours and we still haven't sucked the life out of even one child!" Marie yelled. Then, she began to smell.

"Lee, May, do you remember the children that we saw in the trailer?" Marie asked in a calm voice.

"Yes," Lee and May responded.

"They followed us, they're close, I can smell them. And we'll kidnap the two younger ones that they had with them. The little boy and the little girl. We'll suck their souls out!" Marie explained.

"Brilliant Marie! Boy, I never thought that I'd say that in my eternity of living," Lee exclaimed.

"Thank you. Wait, what?" Marie asked.

"Quickly, we must find them!" Lee said.

"Yes. Marie, sniff them out!" May ordered. Marie began to follow the scent.

Meanwhile, our heroes were still trying to find the Kanker sisters.

But they didn't suspect that the Kanker Sisters were going to find them.

"How's the search going?" Sarah asked.

Double D looked at his tracker in a strange way.

"That's odd, it seems that they're coming to us," Double D commented.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked in a worried voice.

"I'm saying that this tracker says that they're two feet away from us," Double D laughed, then looked up to see Lee, Marie, and May.

They all screamed.

Lee pointed to Jimmy and Sarah.

"Get them," she said.

May and Marie lunged for them. Ed got in the way.

"Stay away from my baby sister!" Ed yelled.

"Just like Gerry. Remember, he tried to save his little sister?" Marie laughed.

Lee shot a lightning bolt at Ed, and he flew away, temporarily paralyzed.

"Like I said before, get them," Lee ordered.

In a flash, May and Marie grabbed Sarah and Jimmy.

"Help us!" Jimmy yelled.

But the Kankers got on their brooms, and flew away to the alley.

"Oh my God, we have to do something!" Ed said, worried for Sarah.

"Don't worry," Double D said. "They only flew ten feet to their alley," Double D announced.

"Rolf will tear the sisters from hell limb from limb!" Rolf yelled.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy were in huge trouble.

Lee had the spoon with the potion in it in front of Jimmy's mouth.

"All right boy, open your mouth," Lee ordered Jimmy.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
